Lapinou
by NaomiDa
Summary: Suite de Je veux un Lapin. Tegoshi est prêt à tout pour avoir son lapin  malheureusement, Keii-chan n'est pas si bête que ça.


**Lapinou :**

Tegoshi entra d'un pas décidé dans sa chambre et se planta devant Keiichiro.

- Keii, voici Lapinou, dit-il en désignant le lapin dans ses bras. Il a quelques semaines, c'est un lapin et nous nous aimons. Rien de se que tu ne pourras faire pour nous séparer ne marchera et accepte le dans notre vie.

Le regard du plus vieux passa de son amant au lapin. Celui-ci était tout noir avec seulement le bout des pattes blanches.

- Okay, répondit-il.

Yuya ouvrit la bouche, comme pour répliquer mais ne dit rien, écarquillant les yeux à la place.

- Attends t'es d'accord ?

- Bah… Oui.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- USO !

Il fit en sorte de tenir le lapin que d'une seule main et posa la seconde contre le front de Koyama.

- T'as pas de fièvre pourtant.

- En fait j'ai réfléchis à se qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour quand tu as dis que tu voulais un lapin et je me suis dis qu'il y avait quand même peu de chance qu'il soit lui aussi suicidaire.

Yuya ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette réflexion.

- Alors c'est bon ? T'es sûr que ça te gêne pas ?

- A 100%.

- YATTA !

Keiichiro sourit devant la joie qu'on pouvait lire sur le visage face à lui. _Son Tesshi était vraiment trop naïf._

- Tadaima !

A sa plus grande surprise, personne ne répondit. Il se déchaussa et avança à pas lent jusqu'au salon. Il ne trouva personne mis à part ses chiens en train de dormir.

Trouvant cela bizarre, il alla vérifier si Keiichiro n'était pas dans la cuisine mais y trouva à la place le chat de son aîné.

De plus en plus perdu, il rejoint la chambre et retrouva le sourire lorsqu'il entendit le rire de son amant à travers la porte. Il entra rapidement et se figea devant la scène plus qu'étrange qui se déroulait devant lui.

Keiichiro et un de ses meilleurs amis Taguchi Junnosuke étaient assis sur le sol, le dos contre le lit et jouaient avec Lapinou.

Le KAT-TUN remarqua la présence du plus jeune de lui offrit son habituel sourire.

- Ohayo Tegoshi-kun.

- Ah okaeri, on ne t'a pas entendu rentrer.

- Oui je… J'ai vu.

- On joue avec Lapinou, tu veux le faire avec nous ?

- Euh… Non merci.

- Tant pis.

Et ils reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés sans se soucier de Yuya.

- Tadaima !

Comme depuis deux semaines, il n'obtint aucune réponse. Soupirant d'agacement, il rejoignit rapidement la chambre et tomba une nouvelle fois sur le même spectacle depuis qu'il l'avait amené. Lapinou qui occupait toute l'attention de **son** Keii.

Entrant dans la pièce, il vint s'asseoir juste à côté de Keiichiro et commença à le regarder.

- Dis Keii~

- Hm ?

- En fait j'ai… J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Oui ?

Il se tourna vers Yuya et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Quoi ?

- Ca… Ca te dérange si on rend Lapinou à l'animalerie ? Fit-il d'une petite voix.

- Je vois pas pourquoi tu voudrais qu'on le rende, t'avais l'air si excité à l'idée d'avoir un lapin.

- Oui je l'étais mais…

Mais cette saleté de bestiole lui avait volé son copain et maintenant il rêvait de le voir cuisiner à la moutarde avec des champignons de paris.

- Mais quoi ?

- Je…

L'animal monta sur les genoux de Keii-chan et le regarda avec de grands yeux, comme s'il le narguait.

- Bah je…

- Et puis je me suis rendu compte que t'avais raison Tesshi. Un lapin, c'est pas si mal.

L'énorme sourire que lui fit son aîné l'empêcha de répondre. _Il devait trouver un plan._

- Keii-chan tu dors ?

- Mmh.

Tegoshi s'assit dans le lit, secouant l'épaule de Koyama.

- Tu dors ou pas ?

- Moui…

- Et bah alors réveille-toi !

Keiichiro repoussa la main qui le secouait et remonta la couverture au dessus de sa tête.

- Keii faut vraiment que tu te réveilles, j'ai un truc trop important à te dire !

Obéissant pour avoir la paix, il se mit sur le dos et baissa la couverture, distinguant à peine le visage de Tegoshi à travers l'obscurité.

- Tesshi tu me casses les coui…

Il fut coupé par les lèvres de Yuya.

Voyant qu'on lui rendait son baiser, celui-ci en profita pour se mettre à califourchon sur son amant et éloigna légèrement sa bouche de la sienne, juste assez pour qu'elles s'effleurent.

- T'es réveillé là, c'est bon ?

- Ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ?

Tegoshi donna un léger coup de bassin avant de répondre.

- On doit parler toi et moi ?

- Parler de quoi ?

Nouveau coup de bassin.

- De Lapinou.

Un léger sourire s'étendit sur le visage de Keiichiro, provoquant un nouveau mouvement de bassin.

- En tout cas tu t'es amélioré en danse non ? Surtout pour tes déhanchés.

- Change pas de sujet ! Je suis là pour te parler sérieusement.

- Vas-y je t'écoutes.

Il sentait venir la connerie.

- Voila, puisqu'il n'est pas suicidaire, je suis obligé de m'en débarrasser moi-même n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh… Ouais…

Elle approchait au galop là. Tegoshi avait toujours eu des idées débiles mais celle qu'il s'apprêtait à dire s'annonçait pire.

- En fait j'ai un service à te demander… N'appelle pas la police s'ils retrouvent son cadavre.

- …

- Sinon je dis que t'es mon complice.

- …

- Keii ?

- …

- Tu m'entends ?

- …

- Roooh ça va je rigolais !

- Sûr ?

- Ouais pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça m'a vraiment fait peur pendant quelques secondes.

- Ca va je suis pas aussi débile que ça !

- Ah bon ?

Tegoshi donna un autre coup de bassin, plissant les yeux.

- Tu vas voir sale…

- Sale quoi ?

- Petit ami indigne !

- Indigne de quoi ?

- Tu me trompes tous les jours avec un fichu lapin !

- Lapin que je ne voulais pas d'accord ? A l'origine c'est toi qui l'a acheté non ?

- Un point pour toi.

- Et puis en plus, il va me falloir plus que ça pour que j'accepte qu'on le rende à l'animalerie.

- Ah bon ? Et quoi ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Keiichiro qui lui donna un coup de bassin.

* * *

La hasard a voulu que Tesshi achète un lapin sosie au mien ~

Sinon comme d'hab avec le KoyaTego et moi : c'est court et débile. J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu !


End file.
